My Lady
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Sus labios se abrieron y dejaron escapar ese apodo cariñoso que Chat Noir siempre se encargaba de llamarle pero esta vez, difería de las veces anteriores. Porque esa sería la última vez que lo hacía. [Situado después del capítulo "LoveEater"]


Chat Noir está jugueteando con sus dedos, indeciso, no sabiendo si contarle a Ladybug ese hecho. La misma, quien se encontraba a su lado, sentada de lo más relajada.

—Tengo novia —expresó enfocando sus ojos verdes en los de la heroína.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa, pero lejos de felicitarlo, sonrió divertida.

—¿Intentando ponerme celosa, de nuevo? —cuestionó con sorna.

—Esta vez —inició—. Es de verdad —dijo serio y para Ladybug fue como si le cayera un balde de agua fría.

No porque no se sentía feliz por su compañero sino que le hizo sentir lo sola que se encontraba. Le hizo recordar como Adrien estaba con Kagami y ahora Chat Noir...

Intentó alejar sus malos pensamientos y sonrió sinceramente.

—¡Felicitaciones! —expresó—. Seguro que es muy linda.

—Lo es... —sonrió suavemente y Ladybug sintió su corazón levemente se contraía porque esa mirada dulce. Sin embargo no lo demostró en el exterior.

Él la miraba, no sabía que esperaba en su observación, aunque quizás si lo sabía. Quería ver celos o algo que le demuestre que siente algo más que amistad, pero no lo veía.

Ella era su Lady, la chica de sus sueños, pero ya debía despertar y ver la chica que estaba en la realidad...

Seguir esperando algo de parte de la heroína, no haría ningún bien a Kagami, la chica que lo estaba despertando del sueño que era la chica del antifaz.

—¿Así que encontraste tu otra mitad? —dijo la heroína, tratando de aliviar ese extraño sentir en su corazón—. De seguro están hechos para el otro —Al dejar esas palabras, es como si ella misma, se clavó algo punzante en su pecho.

Chat Noir se rasco la nuca, avergonzado.

—No creo que sea como dices—dijo, Ladybug alzo la ceja desconcertada—. Digo no creo que sea mi complemento, tenemos muchas cosas en común, pero es más como si hubiéramos sido hecho en el mismo lugar. No es de la misma manera que contigo, como si fueras la pieza faltante en mi rompecabezas.

Los ojos Ladybug se dilataron, en sorpresa. Trató de recomponerse del estupor causado.

—No deberías decirme esas cosas —reprochó—. Ahora tienes novia.

—Ya lo sé —dijo sonriendo débilmente—. Por eso esta será la última vez.

Los ojos grandes y azules de la heroína se depositaron el héroe.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Chat Noir sonrió y tomó la mano de la chica con traje moteado.

—Esta será la última vez que buscare tu atención, deseare tu corazón y me permitiré llamarte con apodos cariñosos... —Ladybug no sabía que decir, su cara mostraba desolación—. ¿Por qué esa cara, Bugaboo? —cuestionó usando ese apodo juguetón y adorable—. Deberías estar feliz —El gatito se forzó en sonreír—. Tu odias que te llame así, bichito. ¿No es lo que siempre quisiste?

—Si —dejó escapar, sintiendo sus pulmones sofocado. Él sonrió levemente y le deposito un cordial beso en el dorso de su mano.

Sus ojos verdes quedó varios segundos observando los cohibidos azules, comenzó acercar su cara a ella, buscando algún rastro de amor, un camino abierto a sus labios. Él ya lo suponía, así que sonrió cuando con su mano libre, uso su dedo y lo deposito en su nariz, apartándolo. Ladybug lo había hecho como reflejo, evitando su atrevida cercanía.

Rió con pesar, levantándose. Soltando su mano que con tanto cariño había sostenido, con tanta delicadeza y cuidado.

—Espero que seas muy feliz con el chico que te gusta —dijo sin ninguna mala intención—. Me tengo que ir, tengo una cita —repuso—. Nos vemos... —dándole la espalda, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, el héroe se giró y mirándola con tristeza sus labios se abrieron y dejaron escapar ese apodo cariñoso que Chat Noir siempre se encargaba de llamarle pero esta vez, difería de las veces anteriores. Porque esa sería la última vez que lo hacía.

_"…My Lady"_

Esas palabras siguieron viajando en el aire, mientras la chica lo veía partir, Ladybug quedó encima del tejado observándolo marchar, sus ojos no se desviaban de su ancha espalda. La mano que colgaba a su costado, se la llevó a su contraído pecho.

Un desasosiego recorriendo su ser. Viendo como Chat Noir se alejaba.

_"¿No es lo que siempre quisiste?"_

Recuerda sus palabras y se repite que es así, pero su corazón extremadamente herido no lo comprende, lo único que entiende, es que su relación con Chat Noir había cambiado.

Sus ojos se cierran, momentáneamente, y ve a Adrien y Kagami juntos, alejándose de ella. Al instante, sus pestañas se humedecen.

Todo estaba cambiando.

**;-;**

**;-;**

**;-;**

**Aun sigo dolida por LoveEater y claramente escuchar canciones triste, no ayuda para escribir algo feliz... todo el capitulo fue una espina al corazón (ಥ﹏ಥ)**


End file.
